


Never Trust a Cat

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose comes home to a very unexpected sight after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Cat

Rose walked into the flat she shared with her mate Jack, dragging her feet after a long shift at Henrik’s. All she wanted was a glass of wine and a bubble bath and eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

She had just dropped her purse by the door when a tall man that was most decidedly not Jack came running out of Jack’s room chasing her cat. Rose couldn’t stifle the laugh that rose in her throat.

Domino had a pair of black boxer-briefs in her mouth and was not letting the man anywhere near her. And that left an absolutely gorgeous, stark naked, male specimen in her living room trying to capture her cat and get his pants back.

The man’s head shot up at the sound of her laughter and he quickly tried to cover himself, pink spreading from his face down to his chest.

“I take it you’re one of Jack’s?” Rose asked, still smiling and making no effort to hide the fact that she was enjoying the view.

“Wh-what? No! Not like that. He’s a friend and there was an  _incident_ at the lab and I needed a place to shower so he gave me a key. He didn’t tell me anyone would be here or that a bloody cat would steal my pants.”

He saw Domino stick her head out from under the sofa, pants still in her mouth, and dove for her.

Rose almost collapsed in giggles at the sight of this stranger sprawled out on her floor, face down. The back view was almost as good as the front, she mused as she walked closer.

"Yeah, Domino steals any pants she finds. Jack usually keeps his door closed.”

“Well he didn’t warn me,” came the muffled response. He lifted his head and met her eyes, giving her the most effective puppy dog look she’d ever seen (which really shouldn’t be possible when he was lying naked on the floor). “Can you please help me get my pants back before I embarrass myself even further?”

“I suppose,” Rose said. She made a clicking sound and Domino came trotting out, prize in hand. Rose scooped her up into her arms and took the pants from her before closing the cat in her bedroom.

Dangling the pants from her finger, she grinned at the stranger, perching her tongue between her teeth. “Now, I suppose I should at least ask you what your name is while I have you at your mercy.”

He groaned and banged his head against the floor, muttering something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“My name’s John Noble. Can I please get dressed now?”

“Nice to meet you, John. I’m Rose.” She dropped his pants on his head and started walking towards the kitchen. “I’m going to have some wine, you’re welcome to join me.”

She shot a glance over her shoulder, just as he struggled to his feet, pants still in hand. “Don’t feel the need to get dressed on my account,” she said with a wink.

John blushed scarlet and yanked his pants on before following her to the kitchen, thinking that he should’ve expected nothing less of someone who managed to share a flat with Jack Harkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I hadn't moved this one over here yet! This was prompted on tumblr ages ago.  
> Part of my efforts to move all of my fic here.


End file.
